My Dangerous PAPA
by zhaErza
Summary: "Aku bisa mematahkan lehermu, turuti ucapanku dan mamamu akan selamat, Sarada." Suara itu berat dan tajam, sangat menakutkan dan berbahaya. Ia gemetar, saat kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, yang dilihatnya adalah pantulan kilau mata merah misterius. "Sarada, tenanglah," bisik Sang Mama. / Modifikasi Canon.
1. Prolog

My Dagerous PAPA

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Inspirasi dari novel: Half Bad Sally Green

o

o

o

Prologue

o

o

o

Dia yang tak boleh disebut namanya.

Dia yang berasal dari klan terkutuk.

Dia yang berbahaya.

Dia yang mematikan dan yang paling dicari di dunia ini.

Dia yang telah menodai ibuku.

Dia yang meninggalkan kami.

Dia yang di masa depan harus kubunuh dengan tangannku sendiri.

Dia adalah papaku. Yang tak boleh disebut namanya, yang tak kutahu rupanya. Yang tak pernah hadir selama nyaris dua belas tahun hidupku di dunia, meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kubangan rasa sakit dan kecewa karena merasa disingkirkan.

Dia yang ingin kucari tahu jati dirinya, melalui siapa pun orang yang memiliki ikatan dengan papaku. Dia papaku yang misterius, yang mengalirkan darah klan terkutuk ke dalam tubuhku, dan yang bertahun-tahun telah menyakiti hati mamaku.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah Dia juga memikirkan aku dan Mama seperti kami memikirkannya? Apakah Dia menyayangiku dan Mama dan ingin berjumpa dengan kami?

Aku tak tahu, aku kebingungan dengan hubungan keluarga ini. Apakah aku anak yang tak diinginkan seperti cerita kakek dan nenekku?

Aku tidak membencinya, tetapi aku kecewa.

Terhadapnya.

Dia.

Papaku yang sangat berbahaya.

o

o

o

Sarada tersentak bangun, beberapa menit lagi usianya genap 12 tahun. Nyaris mendekati tengah malam, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk tidur dengan mamanya, namun saat kacamata dipakai, yang terlihat adalah jendela sedang terbuka lebar menampilkan kilau purnama nan indah. Tetapi, sinar rembulan tertutup oleh sesuatu yang adalah sesosok tubuh tegab serba hitam. Sarada tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena keremangan kamar.

Ia terkejut, mamanya ada di samping pria itu, kemudian terkulai lemas dan jatuh ke dalam dekapan tubuh nan tegab yang mistrius. Siapa dia? Penjahat? Tetapi, bagaimana mungkin mamanya dikalahkan semudah itu, tanpa ada perlawanan?

Dengan sigab, ia langsung menggunakan tinjunya untuk menyerang sosok itu, namun tiba-tiba ia sudah jatuh terduduk dengan cengkeraman di leher belakangnya.

"Aku bisa mematahkan lehermu, turuti ucapanku dan mamamu akan selamat, Sarada." Suara itu berat dan tajam, sangat menakutkan dan berbahaya. Ia gemetar, saat kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, yang dilihatnya adalah pantulan kilau mata merah misterius.

Keringat mulai mengalir di pelipis Sarada, ia ketakutan, sedangkan mamanya tengah lemas tak berdaya dan menatap mereka.

"Sarada, tenanglah," bisik Sang Mama.

Laki-laki itu mendengus senyum.

"Hisap darahku atau kau kehilangan mamamu, Sarada."

o

o

o

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi Uchiha seutuhnya."

o

o

o

o

End of Prologue

o

o

o

Erza Note:

Haloo jumpa lagi dengan Erza. Sekarang saya bawakan fanfic SasuSaku Sarada, dengan genre family, roman dan drama.

oh iya, Erza buat setting canon tapi dimodifikasi ya, jadi alurnya sangat beda dengan alur canon Naruto.

semoga suka ya.

salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi.

zhaErza.


	2. 1 Lambang Kipas di Punggung

My Dagerous PAPA

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Inspirasi dari novel: Half Bad Sally Green

o

o

o

BAB I

Lambang Kipas di Punggung

o

o

o

Hari ini langit terlihat cerat, awan-awan putih menggumpal indah, di baliknya banyak burung-burung beterbangan dan saling menyapa dengan kicauan.

Sinar matahari terasa hangat dan sangat pas bagi mereka para murid Akademi Konoha untuk belajar praktek di halaman gedung. Guru Shino baru saja menyerukan kepada anak-anak didiknya untuk berkumpul dan berbaris rapi. Laki-laki dengan kacamata hitam unik yang menempel di wajah, lalu mengambil papan yang berisi absen siswa dan siswi, kemudian memanggil para murid satu demi satu.

"Akamichi Chouchou, sekarang giliranmu." Shino berada di samping para murid yang berjejer rapi dalam berbaris, kemudian menyaksikan Chouchou yang harus melempar sekaligus delapan buah Shuriken ke batang pohon yang dijadikan bidikan.

"Haaa, lebih baik mengganti delapan Shuriken ini dengan keripik kentang rasa daging asap." Tatapan malas Chouchou dilayangkan kepada delapan buah senjata tersebut, dengan sekali lempar, hanya beberapa Shuriken yang menancap di batang pohon. "Rasanya lelah dan membuat lapar, terlalu sering berlatih dengan Ino-Shika-Chou membuatku bosan. Apalagi tidak ada pria tampan yang bisa membangkitkan semangat."

Shino hanya diam saja, melihat muridnya berjalan mundur dan kembali ke dalam barisan seperti semula. Seorang gadis muda menggelengkan kepala prihatin, sahabatnya ini memang selalu banyak alasan kalau sudah berkaitan dengan latihan. Tidak jauh-jauh dari keripik kentang dan pria tampan.

"Kau tak bisa berkonsentasi lagi, Chouchou." Sarada menaikkan kacamatanya. Menghela napas karena Chouchou lebih memilih untuk mengendikkan bahu dan kembali menyantap keripik kentanganya.

Suara ramai-ramai dan sorak-sorak anak murid kembali hening ketika Shino memukul-mukul papan absen untuk menenangkan suasana.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya, Uchiha Sarada."

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Sarada pun langsung berjalan dan menerima delapan buah Shuriken yang diapit masing-masing di sela-sela jarinya. Ia pun memasang kuda-kuda dan mulai berkonsentrasi agar senjata di tangannya ini tertancap pas di batang pohon yang dijadikan sasaran. Shino yang mengerti dengan kuda-kuda dan kesiapan Sarada, lalu berkata, "Mulai."

Slap. Slap. Slap.

Kedelapan Shuriken kini tertancap sempurna di batang pohon, memanjang dan membentuk sisi tegak lurus mengikuti panjang batang yang kokoh berdiri. Anak-anak perempuan bersorak-sorak, betapa bangganya dengan talenta Sarada karena bisa menjadi yang terbaik bagi Akademi Konoha dalam hal melempar Shuriken, sedang anak lelaki mulai menampilkan ekspresi beragam, ada yang kagum dan bersorak, ada yang mendecih dan ada yang mengeluh karena Sarada memanglah seorang Uchiha yang memang bertalenta dalam hal Shuriken.

"Berlebihan, dia adalah Uchiha." Boruto mulai merasa tersaingi lagi, entah bagaimana dia tak rela jika Sarada kembali berada satu jengkal lebih tinggi daripada dirinya dalam praktek ilmu ninja.

"Ya, setahuku Uchiha memang sangat bertalenta dalam Jutsu Shuriken." Mitsuki tersenyum, memandangi Sarada yang sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan Chouchou dan rekan gadis lainnya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, persaingan antara anak lelaki dan perempuan di kelas akademi yang ditempati Sarada memanglah sangat mencolok. Mereka seperti selalu perang dingin, namun tetap saling menyemangati dan melindungi satu sama lain.

o

o

o

Senja mulai menyinari dunia, anak-anak yang ada di akademi pun perlahan meninggalkan gedung dan melangkahan kaki menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Dari arah melawan cahaya sang mentari, seorang anak perempuan berjalan santai sambil menghela napasnya. Menatap ke sebuah rumah megah yang didiaminya selama ini dengan sang Mama seorang. Rumah berlambang kipas merah dan putih yang tercetak kokoh di bagian dinding depan masing-masing di samping pintu.

Nyaris dua belas tahun dalam hidupnya, Sarada putri dari Uchiha Sakura hidup kesepian tanpa tahu bagaimana sosok papanya sekarang. Bahkan, yang bisa dia tahu hanyalah sekadar foto di masa muda dan nama Uchiha Sasuke belaka. Itupun tak ada yang berani menyebutkan nama papanya tersebut karena dia adalah sosok yang sangat berbahaya, salah satu kriminal yang nyaris memusnahkan seluruh Kage di lima desa besar, musuh terbesar negara Hi. Yang memiliki mata terlarang. Dari klan terkutuk Uchiha.

Menemukan fakta tentang klanmu di perpustakaan memanglah sangat luar biasa, namun semua yang tertulis di sana membuat Sarada sesak napas karena mengetahui sejarah klannya yang kelam. Klan dengan kutukan kebencian. Saat bertanya tentang masalah ini kepada sang Mama, gadis muda itu tak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan rasa penasaran dan keingintahuannya, namun nenek dan kakeknya membenarkan hal itu. Mamanya pun pernah nyaris terbunuh karena papanya, dirinya adalah anak yang tak diinginkan. Tetapi, kenapa mamanya masih tetap memakai lambang kipas di belakang punggun? Yang menunjukkan mereka adalah bagian dari Uchiha?

Memujat pelipis kembali karena merasa pusing memikirkan banyak hal yang tak diketahuinya mengenai Uchiha dan keluarga ini, Sarada pun hanya ingin pulang dan menemui mamanya. Maka, sekarang ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Membuka pintu rumah, di sana sudah berdiri sosok sang Mama yang tengah mengenakan apron, berada di kitchen set sedang memasak hidangan untuk mereka bersantap malam nanti. Mamanya menyadari kehadiran Sarada dan lantas langsung tersenyum ceria. Senyuman yang membuat hati Sarada pun ikut tentram karenanya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Sarada. Bagaimana kelasmu hari ini?" Sakura kemudian kembali mengaduk supnya.

"Si Bodoh itu selalu tak mau kalah," kesalnya sambil menghela napas dan berdiri di samping sang Mama. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dan tertawa.

"Boruto lagi, ya? Dia memang benar-benar seperti tiruan Nanadaime dulu. Eh, sebaiknya kau mandi saja, Sarada. Mama tadi pulang lebih cepat, setelahnya kau langsung turun, ya. Ini sudah matang."

Sang gadis muda menganggukkan kepalanya, melangkah ke kamar dan melakukan seperti apa yang mamanya inginkan.

Kembali terdiam sejenak, kali ini setelah menggelengkan kepala, Sarada pun memutuskan untuk melepas kacamata dan diletakkan di nakas. Menatap tangannya dan keanehan yang selalu ia rasakan sepanjang kehidupan ini.

Kenapa ia tak seperti anak-anak yang lain? Yang memiliki keluarga lengkap, tanpa ada cerita mengerikan dari kakek dan neneknya tentang betapa berbahayanya sang Papa.

Tidak tahu mengapa saat mendengarkan beragam cerita dari kakek dan neneknya, menyebabkan rasa sakit mengelilingi hati Sarada. Nenek dan kakeknya sangat membenci Papa, semuanya diperparah karena sang Mama sama sekali tak pernah menceritakan apa pun, tidak menjelaskan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya tenang dan merasa bangga karena ia juga memiliki sosok papa. Saat ia bertanya, yang tergambar hanyalah kesedihan di wajah Sakura, namun Sarada menyadari beberapa saat setelah itu mamanya perlahan akan pura-pura tertawa, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Apakah memang seburuk itu sosok papanya? Hingga mamanya saja tak bisa berkata-kata kalau ia menanyakan bagaimana sang Papa?

Uchiha dan lambang kipas yang ada di punggung mereka, seharusnya terlarang bagi keluarga ini jika memang seberbahaya itu papanya. Namun, semua yang diceritakan nenek dan kakeknya benar terjadi. Tentang perang besar ninja ke empat, yang dikepalai oleh sang Papa dan Uchiha lainnya. Membuatnya sedih, kenapa ia harus hidup dengan masa lalu papanya yang kadang menganggunya. Orang-orang desa tak semuanya mau mengerti, walau kisah ini hanya diketahui oleh para ninja, tetapi rumor dari ibu-ibu desa sangat menyakitkan. Pamannya pun adalah seorang kriminal yang menghabisi satu klan Uchiha dalam satu malam, kakek buyutnya adalah otak dari pecahnya perang besar ninja ke empat, dan papanya juga bergabung dengan ambisi ingin menghancurkan dunia ninja dan membunuh lima Kage.

Memikirkan hal itu dan kekelaman Uchiha, membuat Sarada meneteskan air mata karena mamanya tak banyak membantu. Hanya senyuman ketegaran yang terpampang dan nasihat bahwa Sarada tidak boleh membenci papanya yang dikatakan Sakura dan hal itu membuatnya tegar, bagaimanapun sosok itu tetaplah seseorang yang harus Sarada hormati sebagai sosok papanya. Namun, apa Uchiha Sasuke pantas disebutnya sebagai Papa? Bahkan dirinya tak pernah muncul dan selalu membawa rasa kecewa.

Dalam batinnya, walau rasa kesal dan kecewa itu semakin menggunung, tetapi benar apa yang dikatakan mamanya kalau Sarada tetap tak bisa membenci papanya. Karena kerinduan itu lebih besar dari rasa sesak yang membelenggu dan menyakiti hati.

Mengembuskan napas sekali lagi dengan pelahan untuk menenangkan diri, Sarada pun lantas melakukan yang sang Mama suruh. Lebih baik mandi, daripada memikirkan papanya dan membuatnya sedih. Setidaknya, Sarada bersyukur karena ia memiliki Uchiha Sakura sebagai mamanya. Sosok yang begitu tegar dan selalu bersabar, membuatnya tak mengerti dan ingin mengetahui kenapa mamanya masih mau bertahan dengan nama keluarga ini dan lambang kipas di belakang punggung?

Kenapa Uchiha Sakura tak membenci Uchiha Sasuke?

o

o

o

"Sarada, kau telah selesai. Kemarilah, Sayang. Kita makan bersama selagi masih hangat." Senyuman itu sangat menawan, Sarada pun menganggukkan kepala. Apakah hal ini membuat setidaknya ada perasaan cinta antara sang Papa terhadap Mama? Ia hanya membatin dan mulai menyuapi nasi dan sup miso kesukaannya. Saat melihat mamanya, benaknya selalu bertanya-tanya kembali dan terhadap hubungan Mama dan Papa.

"Ah, sup miso memang yang paling enak." Sakura bergumam saat harum masakannya menyebar ketika suapan pertama. Benar-benar membangkitkan selerasnya.

Mereka makan dalam diam, suasana terasa sepi di rumah yang sangat luas dan mengah ini.

Rasanya hampir-hampir perasaan takut menyesakkan bagi Sarada, kalau tak ada sosok mamanya yang selalu ceria, ia tak tahu apa yang akan menghampiri isi kepalanya nanti ketika sosok itu akhrinya muncul juga untuk yang pertama kali.

Bisakan dirinya setegar sang Mama?

o

o

o

o

o

Bersambung

Haloooooo maafkan saya yang tak bisa up kilat karena nanti mau fokus nyusun alur yaaa. Heheh.

Ok, ditunggu komen dan votenya. Semangatkan diri Erza biar gak kena WB huhuhuh.

Oh ya, fanfic ini akan jauh banger dari kenyataan di manga naruto dan boruto ya. Ini modifikasi canon. Jadi jalan cerita sangat tak sesuai dengan fakta di naruto dan boruto.

Salam sayang dari Istri Itachi,

zhaErza.


	3. 2 Sosok Hitam Berbahaya

My Dangerous PAPA

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Inspirasi dari novel: Half Bad by Sally Green

o

o

o

BAB II

Sosok Hitam Berbahaya

o

o

o

Pagi ini adalah satu hari sebelum ulang tahun Sarada yang ke dua belas, tak terlalu banyak murid-murid yang tahu prihal hari jadinya ini. Walau begitu, senyuman Sarada tak bisa ia hilangkan, bahkan Chocho sampai menanyai perubahan signifikan itu. Entah kenapa memikirkannya membuat perasaan Sarada melayang, mamanya pasti akan membuat perayaan kecil-kecilan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Setidaknya mengundang Bibi Ino dan Pamai Sai, juga Inojin. Kemudian ada juga Bibi Hinata dan anak-anaknya, serta Paman Naruto yang hanya berupa bunshin, lalu beberapa saat setelahnya menghilang dan membuat Boruto mendecih kesal.

Sekarang ia duduk di samping Mitsuki dan Boruto, saat melihat ke belakang, Ino-Shika-Cho juga duduk bersamaan dan membuatnya curiga kalau mereka akan segera mendapatkan kelompok tiga orang, tetapi ternyata tidak untuk hari ini karena pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa, ketika Guru Shino sudah datang.

"Baiklah, empat elemen dasar pada manusia adalah tanah, air, api dan angin. Masing-masing ninja memiliki salah satu, dua, tiga atau bahkan keempatnya. Contohnya seperti mantan Hokage ke tiga, beliau memiliki semua elemen dasar dan bisa menggunakan ninjutsu dengannya. Maka dari itu, biasanya setiap klan juga mempengaruhi dasar elemen yang ada pada diri seseorang. Contohnya Uzumaki yang angin, Sarutobi yang api dan banyak lagi lainnya." Shino menuliskan keempat elemen itu di papan tulis, namun tetap saja murid-murid terlalu kesusahan untuk menangkap maksud dari penjelasan sang guru.

"Hahhh, Guru Shino selalu menjelaskan dengan cara yang tak dimengerti," omel salah satu murid dan menutup kepalanya dengan buku.

o

o

o

Ruangan medis selalu ramai dari hari ke hari, para suster atau dokter yang merupakan ninja pun hilir-mudik untuk menyelamatkan nyawa-nyawa pasien mereka. menggunakan ninjutsu untuk menyembuhkan penyakit atau luka-luka yang disebabkan pertarungan antar shinobi yang telah menjalankan misi.

Seorang wanita baru saja melepas jubah hijau untuk oprasi, keringat yang mengalir pun dibersika dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa. Hari ini oprasi sukses, pasiennya sudah lebih baik dan tinggal istirahat dan dipantau nantinya. Menunggu kesembuhan menghampiri dan segera dibawa pulang untuk bertemu dengan keluarga yang dia rindukan.

Menuju ruangannya, Uchiha Sakura pun merenggangkan otot ketika mendudukkan diri di kursi kebesarannya. Jendela yang ada di ruangan ini sebelumnya telah ia buka lebar. Saat menatap meja, berkas-berkas data pasien menghampiri penglihatan dengan iris hijau indah.

"Hmm, orang-orang yang terluka karena misi lumayan banyak," guman Sakura saat tangannya membalik-balikkan lembaran berkas. Angin yang bertiup membelai rambut merah mudanya, bisik hati bergemuruh karena melihat awan mendung yang tiba-tiba memenuhi Desa Konoha.

"Gawat, cucianku. Apa Sarada sudah pulang, ya? Haaa, bisa-bisa basah kalau hujan dan ternyata Sarada belum pulang." Kepalanya ia sandarkan di kursi, seharusnya ia mencuci ketika sudah pulang saja, tetapi ia benar-benar tak suka cucian yang menumpuk. Setiap hari selalu berada di rumah sakit membuatnya menjadwal seminggu dua kali untuk mencuci kain-kain yang terpakai.

Memikirkan Sarada, senyum di bibir Sakura merekah, gadis itu sebentar lagi berusia dua belas tahun. Hela napas ia keluarkan, ketika mengingat dalam rentan waktu ini Sarada terus saja bertanya kepadanya seperti apa Papa gadis kecilnya itu. Rasa sedih pun menghampiri hati, namun selalu saja senyumanlah yang terpampang di wajah Sakura. Sendu di wajah Sakura tak hilang, namun beberapa saat kemudian ketika mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu, wanita berusia tiga puluhan itu menyahuti dengan suara riang yang menjadi khasnya.

o

o

o

Ketika pulang ke rumah yang indah, Sakura langsung berlari masuk dan mengecek jemuran di samping rumah. Rasa lega langsung menghampiri saat menatap tiang-tiang itu telah kosong dari pakaian ataupun kain seprai dan lainnya. Sang Nyonya rumah pun tersenyum, saat matanya menatap Sarada yang baru saja pulang berbelanja.

"Ah, Mama. Ternyata kau sudah pulang."

Sakura berjalan mendekatinya, kemudian membantu Sarada membawa bungkus-bungkus yang ada di tangan gadis mungilnya. Mereka pun berada di kitchen set dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan.

"Hari ini mau masak apa, Sayang? Miso dengan tomat?"

"Mama, aku tak suka tomat. Aku sedang ingin makan telur dan kari. Tapi itu kelihatannya tidak cocok, ya?" Sarada menatap Sakura yang mengangguk-angguk.

"Itu memang tidak cocok, jadi mari kita makan miso dengan tomat dan ikan bakar."

"Ah, Mama. Bukannya Mama juga kurang suka tomat, lalu kenapa ingin memakannya sekarang?"

Alis sang wanita mengerut, berpikir sejenak dan mengendikkan bahu.

"Entahlah, Mama hanya ingin saja."

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya bosan, kemudian kembali mengeluarkan bahan makanan dan mencucinya untuk dipotong dan dimasak.

"Padahal, kemarin baru saja memakannya, Mama."

Sakura malah tetawa kecil dan mengusap-usap kepala Sarada.

"Anggap saja hari ini spesial. Oh, ya. Besok ulang tahunmu ingin merayakan dengan siapa?"

Sakura sedang membersihkan sisik ikan, sedangkan Sarada memotong tahu dan tomat. Gadis itu menimbang-nimbang, ia tak ingin perayaan yang meriah dan malah merepotkan. Ia hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama keluarga saja. Tetapi, itu sepertinya juga tak bisa.

"Yang biasa saja, Ma. Aku ingin bersama keluarga saja. Aku, Mama dan ... dan ... Papa," bisik Sarada pelan di akhir kalimat, tangannya terdiam sejenak, sedang pandangan matanya menatap sayur-sayur yang sedang dipotong.

Mendengar hal itu, membuat hati Sakura berdenyut sakit. Namun, jika ia pun bersedih karena masalah ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa menjadi topangan untuk buah hatinya.

"Sayang, yang itu Mama tidak bisa memberikannya. Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan atau kau ingin merayakannya di rumah Nenek dan Kakek?" Sakura bersuara antusias karena mengingat mungkin saja Sarada mau dipujuk dan merasa lebih baik dengan hal yang ia tawarkan itu.

Gelengan kepala terlihat.

"Kalau begitu, kita berdua saja tidak apa-apa, Ma."

Sarada kembali memotong tahu, dan memasukkanya ke dalam air kaldu yang susah mendidih.

"Oh, iya. Mama tidak membersihkan diri dulu, ini sudah mau malam. Makanannya sudah matang dan tinggal di taruh ke atas meja."

Sakura pun tersenyum, dia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Di dapur, Sarada kembali menghela napas, mengigit bibirnya karena merasakan sakit di hati. Beberapa hari ini, ia kembali meragukan hubungan mama dan papanya. Tetapi kemudian ia ingat, mamanya pernah menunjukkan sesuatu yang tak terlalu dimengertinya. Sarada kemudian memegang dahi, tempat sang Mama menaruh kedua telunjuk di sana.

Kalau benar pendapatnya mengetakan bahwa sang Mama mencintai Papa, lalu kenapa Kakek dan Nenek mengatakan hal itu.

Seingatnya, Sang Mama tak pernah mengatakan hal buruk tentang Papa. Kalau begitu, benarkan Papa yang tak menginginkan Mama dan dirinya?

o

o

o

Malam hari setelah menyantap hidangan, Sarada berada di kamar untuk mempelajari materi yang akan diterangkan esok hari oleh Guru Shino. Karena lelaki itu sangat sulit dimengerti pengucapannya, maka Sarada memutuskan untuk mencari jalan sendiri yaitu dengan banyak membaca. Lagi pula, dengan membaca beban pikirannya tengan sang Papa menjadi menghilang.

Embusan ia keluarkan dari mulut, teh hijau yang dibuatkan mamanya tela kandas setengah dan agak dingin. Kacamatanya kini diletakkan di atas meja. Mata hitam itu ia pijat-pijat karena rasa lelah dan gatal yang menyerang. Terlalu banyak membaca sepertinya.

Kali ini, saat memakai kembali kacamata, Sarada melihat jam yang sudah pukul sembilan tepat. Melihat kasurnya sendiri, entah kenapa dirinya merasa tak ingin berlelap diri di sana.

Tersenyum, Sarada menginginkan kebersamaan dengan sang Mama. Wanita itu kemungkinan belum tidur, mungin melakukan pekerajaan rumah seperti menyetrika dan mencuci piring.

Seperti dugaannya, apron baru saja dilepas Mama ketika Sarada turun ke lantai bawah. Sang Mama tersenyum melihat kehadirannya.

"Loh, belum tidur, Sarada?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, dan kemudian menggaruk pipinya.

"Aku ingin tidur bersama Mama malam ini, tidak apa 'kan?" Sarada melihat senyuman kembali mengembang di wajah ayu dan cerah mamanya. Garis-garis kelelahan itu ada, namun tertutupi dengan keindahan senyum Mama.

"Tentu saja, kalau dipikir-pikir sudah lama juga tidak tidur bersama, ya."

Dan setelah itu, mereka pun naik dan menuju kamar Sakura. Sambil bercerita tentang keseharian mamanya ataupun Sarada. Canda tawa tak terelakan dikala mamanya menceritakan Nanadaime yang dulu sering berbuat konyol untuk bisa lebih hebat dari papanya.

Sakura membuka selimut, menyuruh anaknya itu untuk naik terlebih dahulu, kemudian ia duduk dan membenahi selimut Sarada, ditatapnya sang gadis muda yang tersenyum sambil mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada Sakura. Setelah membalas salam pengantar tidur itu, Sakura pun membelai kepala Sarada sebentar dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya.

Rasa lelah langsung menghampiri ketika punggungnya menyentuh ranjang, lega pun tak terelakan karena nyaman lebih mendominasi. Akhirnya setelah seharian bekerja, Sakura bisa juga menyentuh ranjang yang indah ini.

o

o

o

Malam kian larut, keluarga kecil itu sudah terlelap. Namun, tiba-tiba Sarada tersentak bangun, beberapa menit lagi usianya genap 12 tahun. Nyaris mendekati tengah malam, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk tidur dengan Mama. Ketika tangannya menggapai nakas untuk menemukan kacamatanya, dan kemudian benda itu dipakai, yang terlihat adalah jendela sedang terbuka lebar menampilkan kilau purnama nan indah. Tetapi, sinar rembulan tertutup oleh sesuatu yang adalah sesosok tubuh tegab serba hitam. Sarada tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena keremangan kamar.

Ia terkejut, mamanya ada di samping pria itu, terlihat membicarakan sesuatu, kemudian terkulai lemas dan jatuh ke dalam dekapan tubuh nan tegab yang mistrius.

Siapa dia?

Penjahat?

Tetapi, bagaimana mungkin mamanya dikalahkan semudah itu, tanpa ada perlawanan?

Dengan sigab, ia langsung menggunakan tinjunya untuk menyerang sosok itu, namun tiba-tiba ia sudah jatuh terduduk dengan cengkeraman di leher belakangnya.

Sarada panik bukan main, namun ia tak bisa bergerak karena tangan sang lelaki tadi masih ada di belakang lehernya.

"Aku bisa mematahkan lehermu, turuti ucapanku dan mamamu akan selamat, Sarada." Suara itu berat dan tajam, sangat menakutkan dan berbahaya.

Tak tahu dari mana sosok itu bisa menetahui namanya, dan bagaimana sosok itu bisa masuk dan membuka jendela. Apakah dia ninja sekuat itu hingga bisa melumpuhkan sang mama?

Ia gemetar, napasnya terngah-engah, saat kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dengan semampunya karena ada cengkeraman yang membelenggu leher, yang dilihat Sarada adalah pantulan kilau mata merah misterius. Tajam, indah, dan berbahaya.

Keringat mulai mengalir di pelipis Sarada, ia ketakutan, sedangkan mamanya tengah lemas tak berdaya dan menatap mereka.

Segala argument tentang apa yang harus dilakukan sudah kusut di kepala, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan memikirkan hal buruk yang akan segera menimpa mereka. Tidak! Ia belum siap mati, tidak sebelum impiannya tercapai, bertemu papanya dan memiliki keluarga utuh seperti teman-temannya.

Gemetar dan tetesan air mata Sarada dapat dilihat Sakura, wanita itu khawatir bukan main.

"Sarada, tenanglah," bisik Sang Mama.

Laki-laki itu mendengus senyum.

"Hisap darahku atau kau kehilangan mamamu, Sarada."

o

o

o

o

o

Bersambung

Erza Note:

Halooo ... MDP sudah kembaliii ... chapter duaa mengisahkan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke datang ke rumah SakuSara yaaa.

Heheheh.

Terimakasih untuk yang review, Erza gak bisa balas karena up pake hp huhu.

Salam sayang,

zhaErza.


End file.
